Rose's Diner
by guardianfog
Summary: Emily accidentally turns Ben on while eating breakfast at Rose's.


Rose's Diner

"Come on, Emily don't be like that! We're just teasing you!" Sammy says, while laughing. Emily pouts, crossing her arms and pretending to be hurt, "I just don't see what is funny about it." Ben had just finished telling Sammy about how Emily had accidentally tripped the library's alarm system the night before, sending Sheriff Kreighauser and Deputy Lynch to check out what caused the alert. The funny part? It was two in the morning- and Emily was in her pajamas, complete with a facemask. She had apparently finished the second book in a trilogy that she was reading and just had to start the last one. However, in her book-induced exhaustion, she had forgotten to enter the code and the silent alarm went off to alert the station. By the time the officers arrived, Emily had found the book she was looking for and was about to lock up.

"Let's just say she was quite startled, from what Troy told me when he called the hotline to let me know that my girlfriend was found breaking and entering!" Ben broke into laughter at the thought of Emily Potter being capable of any sort of crime. The three friends were sitting at a booth in Rose's diner, just after the boys got off work. Emily sat across from Ben and Sammy as they drank their coffee. Sammy checked his watch and yawned saying, "I am just really disappointed I chose that moment to take a break. I mean, I need to cut back on the coffee if that is the type of material I am missing out on during my bathroom trips." Emily rolled her eyes and smiled at him, cutting up a pancake puppy and dipping it into her coffee- a habit that grossed out both Ben and Sammy. "Well, it's past my bedtime and Lily is going to want to hear this story before I go to bed- if she didn't hear it last night. Hopefully she was already in bed, though," Sammy stood up and pulled some money out of his wallet, tossing it on the table and giving Ben a side hug before waving at the couple left behind and leaving.

Ben smiled and sighed, content with life in that moment. Emily let out a humph and crossed her arms, "I don't deserve to be teased. It was a really good book!" She smiled and kicked Ben under the table. Ben grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb against the soft skin on the back. "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too." She stood up and moved over to the booth next to Ben and leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his shampoo- something that smelled sweet, but somehow masculine. Underneath the table, she placed her hand on his leg and rubbed up and down his thigh. She accidentally rubbed too far up his leg and realized that Ben was turned on from the feel of the stiffness in his pants. She nuzzled into his neck and left a small, soft kiss. She realized that she felt safe for the first time in a while. She wasn't concerned with The Void- well, not The Evil Void- but there was an entirely different void that she was suddenly all too aware of.

Ben turned to face her and put a hand on her face, looking into her eyes. Emily happily studied his own chocolate brown set in return. She noticed his breathing change and leaned in to kiss him. His lips felt warm and soft against hers and she could taste a sweetness from the maple syrup they had had with breakfast. The kiss didn't last long, an appropriate amount of time for a couple in a busy diner, but they both wanted more. Emily had never felt this strongly about a man before, not even when she believed that Frickard (the piece of shit) loved her. She very much loved Ben and very much wanted to fuck him. Unfortunately, she wanted to do that right now, in the middle of a diner.

Ben adjusted in his chair, his erection evident in his jeans. He leaned in and tucked her hair behind her ear before whispering, "I need you." Emily breathed in, her heart pounding, her clitoris throbbing, suddenly being desperate for him too. She nodded and Ben stood up, adjusting so that he was now tucked into his waistband, out of the public's view. As Ben fumbled in his wallet for cash, he never broke eye contact with her. One thing she had learned in the year or so that they had been dating is that he was a very intense love-maker. He was shy when it came to communicating about sex, but once he was engaged- it was intense.

Ben grabbed Emily's hand and led her from the table to the women's restroom around the corner of the restaurant. Emily squeaked when Ben ushered her inside and locked the door behind them. "Benny, what are you doing? We can't be in h-," Ben cut her protests off with a kiss, backing her against the wall. Immediately, Emily's hands went into Ben's soft curls and started to play with them, as she loved to do. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn't help but moan back. His erection strained against the waistband of his pants and he ached for her touch. When he rubbed against her, he was met with a moment of relief and he could feel the dampness of his precum against his cock. He broke the kiss, breathing hard. "Do you want to go home?" He asked, shaking slightly. Emily shook her head no, not trusting her voice to remain even. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in for another kiss, running her tongue across the lower lip and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Ben picked her up and placed her on the counter behind them, causing her to gasp and giggle into his neck. He ran his fingers up the inside of her leg, under the sundress she wore, tugging at the leg of her panties. He could feel how hot and wet she was through the material, felt her thigh muscles tighten in anticipation of his touch. Emily dropped her head back and pulled Ben's mouth to her neck, letting him nibble and lick her sensitive spots.

Ben took Emily's hands and guided them to his zipper, whimpering against her neck, plying for release. Emily quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid her hand in against his hardness. Ben's hips jerked forward, rutting against her warm palm desperately. She pushed her palm against his balls, causing him to gasp and nip her throat. He slid his fingers into the waist band of her panties and took them off her, allowing them drop to the tile. Ben pulled away from her neck and looked into her emerald eyes, breathing heavy and appreciating her. She was panting, hair disheveled, chest heaving. He slowly started to trace her labia with his middle finger before slipping between the lips and running a finger on either side of her clit. She let out a moan and squeezed her eyes shut. Ben enjoyed the way she bit her lip and leaned back against the mirror, arching her spine and forcing her cleavage towards him. He circled her clit one, two, three times before he extracted another whimper from her. He could tell she was trying to hold them in by the way she would hold her breath for a couple of seconds and then gasp.

Emily bit down on her lip and let out a quiet whimper when Ben slipped two fingers into her tight, wet center. He groaned at the feeling, as her muscles tightened around the new insertion. He started to rub towards himself, feeling for that special button that made her cry out in bed at home. She gasped and he knew he had found it. He started working at it in a rhythm, quickening and then slowing, prolonging her pleasure. He watched her face contort and her body squirm for a few minutes before deciding to finish her. He started to tap repeatedly on her special spot in a fast and hard fashion. Emily moaned recklessly and squirmed all over the counter. Ben grabbed her face with his free hand and kissed her as she broke around his fingers, soaking his hand. She whimpered and made pleading sounds against his lips as she came hard. He felt her muscles spasm against his fingers again and again. He almost came just from watching and feeling her orgasm.

Ben broke the kiss once he knew that Emily had quieted down and wasn't going to break their cover. She sat there, slumped against the mirror, gasping for breath and humming in pleasure as she came down the rest of the way. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He stepped towards her and shoved his boxer briefs down the rest of the way, exposing his throbbing and somewhat painful cock. Emily loved his penis, once even saying to him that she thought it was beautiful. She had never been particularly interested in them prior to Ben, however there was something to be said about his 6 inches of uncircumcised dick with the girth of, what felt like at times, a baseball bat. This Jewish boy had definitely been blessed circumference and she loved it. She wrapped her hand around his member and started to rub his precum over the tip. Ben moaned quietly, something he struggled with. Ben was loud in bed, as much so as he was in his everyday life, if not more. There had been a few complaints from the neighbors filed against Emily for noise after she and Ben had started being intimate with each other. At first it had come as a shock to her, as she was accustomed to guys who tried to hold it in, but it didn't take long for her to love the feeling of power she got from making Ben break for her.

Emily pulled Ben in, making eye contact as she wrapped her still shaking legs around his hips and guiding him into her. Ben oomphed and slid balls deep, arms braced on either side of Emily's body on the counter. Emily whimpered at the sudden stretch, reveling in the feeling of his penis rubbing against her clit. Ben pulled out and started pounding into her, much harder and faster than usual. She could tell he was already close by how erratic his thrusts were. She could feel the head of his cock slide in and hit her G-spot with every thrust and his shaft slide against her clit. She could feel herself tightening around him as her body prepared for another earth-shattering orgasm. She looked down at his cock fucking her and could see her juices glistening and dripping off of his cock.

Ben started muttering in between animalistic sounds, no longer caring if he was quiet. "Fuck. Emily. Jesus. Your pussy. God. Emily. Love. So good. So warm. Fuuuuuck." Most of what he said came out unintelligible, but the way he said it added an entire new depth of pleasure for Emily. Ben started feeling a tightness in his balls, the throbbing in his cock becoming unbearable. He knew he was talking but couldn't make out his own words. He started grunting as he rutted inside of Emily's tight walls, thrusting and thrusting deeper even though his balls were pressed against her ass. He loved the feeling of his head hitting the back of her vagina. He looked up at her to see tears of pure ecstasy caught in her lashes as she came around him, squirting around his cock and drenching his thighs. She spasmed so hard, it felt like she was squeezing his cock with her hand, trying to wring it out to dry. With that he came, shoots of cum bringing blinding pleasure. He blacked out for a couple of seconds while cumming, the ropes of sperm seemingly never ending. He hit the wall a few times with an open palm, gasping, letting out a sound between a yell and a growl as he experienced what he could only call a second orgasm. Suddenly his balls were tightening and his cock throbbing as soon as they had started to relax. Again, he thrusted into Emily as deeply as he could rutting against her and letting out a sob of pleasure as white hot throbs of pleasure went through his body. Finally, he collapsed against her soft body and shook.

Emily attempted to catch her breath and Ben slowly pulled out of her and collapsed onto the floor, back to the wall. They were both covered in juices and shaking. "Holy. King of Kings. Fuck." Ben moaned, head in his hands. Emily could see his shiny cock bouncing and throbbing still, as his orgasm wore off. Emily leaned against the mirror and didn't trust herself to say anything other than to moan. They made eye contact and giggled as they heard someone knock on the door and ask if everything was alright.


End file.
